Jolies petites histoires 2
by Lili76
Summary: Quelques thèmes, une nuit... Pour les aventures de deux jeunes héros dans Paris
1. Pyramide

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pyramide" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Lorsque Marinette se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel de Paris. En baillant, elle sourit, heureuse d'être à samedi, et de pouvoir récupérer de la fatigue de la semaine. Le Papillon avait été particulièrement actif, et elle avait passé sa semaine à jongler entre sa vie secrète de super héroïne et sa vie de collégienne - déléguée de sa classe…

Elle se précipita sous la douche, et prit son temps pour se délasser sous l'eau chaude, vérifiant que les bleus qu'elle avait récolté en combattant les akumatisés avaient bien disparu - autant ne pas alerter ses parents sur la nature de ses activités extra-scolaire !

Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, elle nota que sa mère avait laissé quelques viennoiseries à son intention, et elle alluma la télé tout en mordant avec appétit dans un pain au chocolat.

En voyant le visage de Nadia Chamak en gros plan, l'air grave, dans un flash spécial, elle hoqueta. La journaliste indiquait qu'un akumatisé était apparu et avait volé quelques uns des plus célèbres monuments de Paris dont la Pyramide du Louvre…

Marinette regarda d'un air résigné le petit déjeuner s'apprêtant à retourner dans sa chambre pour devenir Ladybug, quand Tikki se frotta contre elle.

\- Prends le temps de manger Marinette ! Tu vas avoir besoin de forces…

La jeune fille acquiesça et se dépêcha de manger. Elle laissa un mot à l'intention de ses parents, expliquant qu'elle était partie voir Alya. Puis elle remonta en courant dans sa chambre et après avoir demandé à Tikki de la transformer, Ladybug s'élança du balcon de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du Louvre, elle prit un instant pour observer le paysage. Sans la célèbre pyramide, le Louvre n'était plus le Louvre tel qu'elle le connaissait et son âme d'artiste se rebella contre ce vol qui privait les parisiens d'un symbole.

Un léger bruit près d'elle lui apprit que Chat Noir venait d'arriver.

\- Ma Lady.

Son ton était joueur, mais bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Un sourire aux lèvres, Marinette leva les yeux.

\- Bonjour chaton. Tu vas bien ?

Chat Noir haussa les épaules.

\- Notre akumatisé a aussi volé la Tour Eiffel.

Ladybug resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se lever brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et en un instant, ils se comprirent mutuellement.

Ils avaient tellement de souvenirs tous les deux là-bas ! Bien plus qu'à la Pyramide du Louvre d'ailleurs. La Tour Eiffel était l'endroit où Marinette avait accepté d'être Ladybug. C'était aussi l'endroit où Chat Noir était tombé éperdument amoureux de la jeune fille sous le masque…

Lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de parler, ils se retrouvaient à la Tour Eiffel. Et les akumatisés avaient un don certain pour se retrancher dans l'immense structure métallique, ignorant probablement que les deux super héros connaissaient l'endroit par cœur.

Ladybug attrapa la main de son coéquipier.

\- On va la retrouver. Dès que l'akumatisé sera libéré, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Chat Noir eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Bien entendu ! Je te fais aveuglément confiance, ma Lady.

La jeune fille rosit doucement sous le regard vert du félin et des cris au loin lui donnèrent l'excuse parfaite pour se lever en masquant son trouble.

En silence, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent, remontant à la source des cris. Ils se déplaçaient en parfaite harmonie, se connaissant si bien qu'ils pouvaient prévoir les mouvements de l'autre. Ils ne semblaient même pas conscients de leur osmose, de leurs corps qui se tendaient vers l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent près du sacré cœur, et repérèrent immédiatement l'akumatisé. Pour l'instant, l'homme était face au monument, parlant aux quelques personnes qui étaient restées, pétrifiées par la peur.

En l'entendant parler, Chat Noir ricana.

\- "Le Voleur" ? C'est moi où nos akumatisés ont de moins en moins d'imagination pour choisir leurs noms de super vilains ?

Ladybug peina à retenir un gloussement amusé - elle était décidé à ne pas encourager les facéties de son ami même si au fond d'elle, elle les adorait.

\- Tu peux lui proposer de le rebaptiser pour l'occuper si tu veux… En attendant… Allons-y !

Les deux héros s'avancèrent tranquillement et l'homme attaqua immédiatement, réclamant - comme tous les akumatisés - leurs miraculous.

La bataille était un ballet en soi. Ladybug et Chat Noir montraient une fois de plus à quel point ils agissaient en symbiose, à quel point ils étaient liés et complémentaires. Leurs réflexes hurlaient ce que leurs esprits refusaient d'admettre.

Face à eux, l'akumatisé avait beau de démener, il n'avait aucune chance.

Ladybug fit appel à son Miraculous, et comme à son habitude Chat Noir l'observa alors qu'elle réfléchissait, cherchant comment utiliser l'objet improbable qu'elle avait reçu. Il sut à l'instant où elle avait trouvé, admirant ses grands yeux bleus s'éclairer et un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas l'avancée de l'akumatisé et se prit un mauvais coup qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

L'instant d'après, Ladybug était à ses côtés, inquiète, et lui tendait la main pour l'aider. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer et comme à son habitude, Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel. Mais c'était plus par habitude qu'un véritable signe d'agacement…

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour purifier l'akuma, et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Bien joué !

Ladybug allait partir mais Chat Noir la retint par le poignet.

\- Ma Lady, et si on se rejoignait d'ici une heure à la Tour Eiffel ? Pour s'assurer que tout est redevenu normal ?

Il se mordilla les lèvres en regardant la jeune fille de ses rêves hésiter. Ladybug finit par soupirer puis acquiesça doucement.

\- Retrouvons nous plutôt devant la Pyramide du Louvre. Nous irons ensemble à la tour Eiffel.

Chat Noir lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui fit accélérer les battements du cœur de la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Je brûle déjà d'impatience de te retrouver ma Lady.

Ladybug se sentit rougir et resta figée, stupéfaite. Elle se secoua en entendant le bip de son Miraculous et fit un pas en arrière.

Elle avait senti le parfum du jeune homme qui partageait ses aventures, et elle avait eu l'impression de le reconnaître. Cependant elle s'interdisait d'y penser, parce que ce serait tellement extraordinaire qu'ils aient été si proches l'un de l'autre…

Chat Noir pencha la tête, ses yeux verts plein d'inquiétude pour elle.

\- Ma Lady ? Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta violemment et son teint prit une jolie couleur écarlate.

\- Oh… Euh… Chaton. Bien ! Je vais bien !

Face à ses bégaiements et à son débit haché, Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre. Ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bip ne les réveille.

\- Pyramide !

\- A tout de suite, ma Lady…

Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur battant, puisqu'ils venaient de se trouver.


	2. Cou

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cou" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Marinette était accoudée au garde-fou de son balcon, pensive.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et elle profitait du calme relatif de la nuit parisienne.

Tikki voletait à ses côtés, silencieuse pour une fois. La petite créature semblait comprendre le besoin de la jeune fille de réfléchir.

La journée avait commencé normalement. Aussi normalement que possible pour une collégienne qui sauvait Paris sous un masque rouge à pois noir.

Puis, le Papillon avait fait une victime de plus et Ladybug était entrée en scène, rejoignant son coéquipier pour purifier l'akuma.

Comme d'habitude. Presque cependant.

Un bref moment, Marinette avait failli se dévoiler un peu trop. Chat Noir la troublait depuis quelques temps, et Ladybug avait baissé sa garde un court instant. Elle s'était repris à temps heureusement.

Elle venait de voir sa mère dans la foule, et un bref instant, elle avait craint que Sabine ne soit blessée. Elle avait manqué de crier "Maman" mais s'était reprise à temps, se mordant violemment la langue.

Chat Noir lui avait jeté un regard étrange, mais la bataille avait repris et… l'incident avait été oublié.

Marinette était donc perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi Chat Noir l'attirait autant. Pourquoi elle attendait son arrivée avec impatience dès qu'un akumatisé apparaissait. Pourquoi elle s'inquiétait bien trop pour lui dès qu'il était en difficultés.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses distances. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas rire à ses jeux de mots stupides.

Et… Et depuis quelques temps, elle se souvenait du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné pendant l'épisode du Dislocoeur.

Elle s'en souvenait mais en plus, elle ne cessait de se demander comment ça serait d'embrasser Chat Noir sans que l'un d'entre eux ne soit sous l'influence d'un charme quelconque. Sans qu'ils ne soient pressés par le danger.

La jeune fille soupira et ferma les yeux, offrant son visage à la brise nocturne.

D'un coup, elle sursauta et se retourna, manquant de tomber.

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse ferme, recouvert de latex. En levant les yeux, elle se noya dans les yeux verts de Chat Noir.

\- Chaton ?

Les pupilles de Chat Noir se dilatèrent alors qu'il la contemplait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu devrais être plus prudente Princesse. Je n'aimerai pas te voir te blesser.

Marinette rougit aussitôt et se maudit de se montrer aussi sensible aux paroles du félin. Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, elle esaya de se convaincre qu'il se montrait séducteur avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait, mais elle savait parfaitement que c'était faux.

Il n'utilisait cette voix de velours qu'avec deux personnes : elle-même, et son alter ego, Ladybug.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras en douceur et eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Tu joues les chats errants ?

Chat Noir gloussa en se rapprochant d'elle, la coinçant contre le garde-fou. Marinette eut soudain chaud, mais elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Le nez dans son cou, il semblait la renifler et elle se tortilla pour échapper à la sensation de chatouillis.

\- Tu sens bon Princesse. Tu sens la vanille.

Marinette rougit brusquement alors que Chat Noir se rapprochait d'elle tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, la forçant presque à incliner la tête pour lui en laisser l'accès.

La jeune fille gémit, battant des cils pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle admettait qu'elle appréciait la soudaine tendresse de Chat Noir.

\- J'aime la vanille, tu sais ?

Nerveusement, Marinette le repoussa.

\- Chat Noir ? Tout va bien ?

Le félin lui sourit et Marinette sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle se demanda depuis quand son sourire était aussi… renversant. Il ronronna presque en lui répondant.

\- Tout va bien, Princesse.

Puis il plongea à nouveau son cou, respirant son parfum et déposant de légers baisers.

Marinette s'abandonna, cessant de lutter, acceptant enfin qu'elle appréciait énormément le traitement que le chat démoniaque était décidé à lui infliger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait les yeux fermés sous les sensations plaisantes.

Chat Noir reprit la parole, doucement, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Tout va bien… Je t'ai reconnue à ton odeur ma Lady. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvée.


End file.
